


Vampire 1

by ichigocake



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigocake/pseuds/ichigocake





	Vampire 1

平野紫耀，一名普通的大学生。

平野虽然从小成绩不好，能拿优的科目只有体育保健，但凭借一学期的认真努力，18岁那年考上东京的一所普通大学，独自离开老家上京。四年来，他租着普通的屋子，打着普通的工，读着普通的专业，现在，也正普通的面临着就职问题。

八月，烈日炎炎，东京更是格外闷热。平野在经历了令人紧张的就职面试和劳累的打工之后，拖着疲惫的步伐回到自己的公寓。

现在已经是晚上十二点，过道里一片漆黑，平野熟练的摸出钥匙开门，并打开了屋子里的灯。

“呜哇哇哇哇哇！！！” 平野吓倒在玄关。

不大的屋子中央赫然坐着一个人！而且他怎么身后还长着翅膀？？！

别看平野一身肌肉，他其实最怕这些了，经常会被一些灵异现象吓到发出女高音，现在，他很慌很害怕。

可是对方一脸坦然的看着他，仿佛他才是这屋子的主人，平野只能缩着身子，壮着胆子走进屋里。

“你你你...你是谁啊？！为什么大晚上的突然出现在我家？！想偷东西吗！还有你背上那是什么？是在玩cosplay吗？！”

“啧，吵死了，不要哇哇大叫好吗！你就是平野紫耀吧，哼，愚蠢的人类，没见过吸血鬼吗，有什么好怕的，本大人又不会吃了你。”

吸？吸吸？？吸血鬼？！！平野紫耀狠狠掐了自己一下，疼！但是依然难以置信！天啊，22年的普通人生里，他确实是第一次遇到吸血鬼啊！！再说，那个，吸血鬼是真实存在的吗？那不是电影动画里才有的传说生物吗？谁来告诉他这是怎么一回事啊！此时，平野的脑子里已经一团浆糊。

“喂，人类，从今天开始，本大人要住在这里，你要负责照顾照顾本大人，直到本大人离开，听到了吗？”

接着这句爆炸性的发言，总算把平野快要升天的意识拉回了身体里。

“什么？你要住在我家？为什么？这到底什么情况啊！”

“啧，本大人无需跟你解释，只是告知你一声罢了，你敢不听话，就...”

对方突然凑近平野，露出自己的尖牙，一副奶凶的表情，做了个要啃脖子的动作。

平野立刻吓得闭了嘴，捂着自己的脖子，退后了几步。

空气突然安静下来，平野的情绪也渐渐稳定。因为对方突然站起来凑近的关系，平野这才好好打量起了这位所谓的吸血鬼大人。

他一身黑色的长斗篷，个子修长，站起来竟比自己还高出小半个头，四肢非常的纤细，好像稍稍用力就会被折断一般。柔软的黑发，无瑕的脸庞，琥珀色的双眼，高挺的鼻子给他增添了几分混血感，微薄的嘴唇翘起来有点像猫咪，皮肤意外的有点黝黑，却又透着一层淡粉。总之，忽略他背后那对小巧的蝙蝠翅膀的话，看上去就是一个非常漂亮的人类青年。嗯...还有一股说不出来的色气感。哦对了，他的声音却是清透的少年音，冷淡中含着一点娇嗔，听着人心里酥酥的。

可能是被平野直勾勾的眼神盯得不自在，吸血鬼大人渐渐脸红起来，撅着嘴说到。

“喂，你干嘛一直色眯眯的盯着本大人看！”

“因为你很好看啊...”天然的平野一不留神说出了心里话。

“...///”

【啊，脸更红了呢，真可爱。】平野心想，却不敢再多嘴了。

“嗯...那个...请问，吸血鬼大人怎么会知道我的名字呢？是怎么进到我的公寓里的呢？真的要跟我一起生活吗？是要用我的血来养你吗？”

平野一口气抛出一连串问题，还越说越可怜。

“你，真是笨死了！问这么多问题要本大人回答哪个啊！哼，这世间有什么事本大人不知道，有什么地方本大人去不了。至于血嘛，你们人类的血都臭死了，本大人才不屑吸呢。”

说着，他伸手从一团异空间雾气里端出一个高脚杯，里面盛着鲜红的血液，他优雅的喝了一口，宛如在品酒。

平野看得目瞪口呆，终于相信了眼前饮血的青年的确是货真价实的吸血鬼。

“那，那么，我最后再问一个问题可以吗？既然要一起生活的话，我该怎么称呼你好呢，总不能一直叫你吸血鬼大人吧，这实在太别扭了。” 天然八嘎的接受能力也太高。

“哼，我本名太长了，说了你也记不住，你就叫我...嗯...廉，就可以了...///”

“好的！廉ちゃん！”

“！！不许加ちゃん！///”

“啊，抱歉，因为廉很可爱，一不注意就。那么，廉，今后，请多指教！”

平野伸出手，精致帅气的脸上扬起大大的笑容，像太阳一样耀眼。这让喜暗的吸血鬼大人感到有点不自在，好像自己正暴露在阳光下，有点快要消失一般的飘飘然了。

“咳咳...什么可爱啊，你不要再胡说了，本大人可是1500岁了呢，别把我当小孩子，哼！那...紫耀，也请多指教吧...///”

说罢，傲娇的大人还是乖巧的伸出了自己的手握住了平野。

又一爆炸性的发言，让平野微微一僵，竟然1500岁了吗？！看上去最多也就20岁！也是呢，毕竟是吸血鬼嘛，肯定是活了很久了。

这一晚上，平野接受的巨大信息量已经让他学会了怎么瞬间平复自己的情绪，镇定镇定，吸气呼气。嘛，虽然是一位古老的吸血鬼，但看上去那么年轻，虽然总是一脸高傲，但实际很容易脸红，虽然嘴上不饶人，但会礼貌的回应自己，傲娇的时候会称自己本大人，亲近的时候会说我。总之，无害！而且非常非常的可爱！不过这话，就算是天然如平野，也是不敢再说出口了。

冰凉又柔软的手，在这闷热的夜晚，给平野带来了一丝说不出的清凉舒适感。

或许，这是上天赐给自己的礼物呢，来陪伴孤独又平凡的自己，平野乐观的想到。

就这样，普通的大学生平野紫耀和神秘的吸血鬼廉开始了他们的同居生活。

而此时，笑眼眯眯一脸天真的平野同学并没有注意到那位吸血鬼大人嘴角的一抹坏笑。当然，他也并不知道今后自己会经历一段多么不可思议的奇妙爱情。

现在

半夜三点

平野紫耀，大危机！

平野在睡梦中，突然感到自己身上有一股重量，还有点硌人。揉揉眼睛一看，本该在自己道了晚安之后，从异空间里拿出游戏机开始夜生活的廉，此刻却跨坐在他身上，一脸色气的看着自己。

“廉，怎么了？”还没有完全清醒的平野迷糊的问道。

“fufufu，平野くん，刚才忘了告诉你，虽然你们人类的血很难喝，但是，精液确是无比的美味呢...”

【诶？？？】平野这下彻底清醒了，然而今晚情绪的起伏就像过山车，让他有点喘不过气，大脑又一次死机。

平野只能呆呆的看着笑得一脸邪魅的廉，从他的腹部慢慢滑向他的下半身，骨节分明的修长手指覆上了他还在沉睡的巨物。

“啊...廉...你这是...”

“呜哇...你的...好大...能吞得下去么...”廉苦恼的喃喃自语。

“吞？！！你究竟想..嘶...”

因为廉的这句撩拨，小平野正在渐渐苏醒，这下可不妙啊！当廉拉下他的短裤和内裤，冰凉滑嫩的手直接握住他的性器时，他被激得浑身一颤，完蛋了，小平野这下彻底雄赳赳气昂昂的起立，向初次见面的，美丽又性感的吸血鬼大人敬礼了。

“啊...喂！你这没礼貌的家伙！///”因为廉趴在他下身的关系，完全勃起的性器一下弹到了廉的脸，廉用对着小平野奶凶道。

“哼，让你嚣张！唔...嗯...咕唧...啾...”廉一口将平野的性器含进嘴里，因为实在太大的缘故，只含进了顶部，廉的嘴就已经被塞满，麦色脸涨得通红。

“嘶...唔...这实在...”实在是太舒服了啊！！平野在心里狂吼！

其实，平野紫耀，还是个货真价实的处男。

被别人口交是第一次。被一位认识不到一天的同性的吸血鬼口交更是人生的第一次！这感觉实在太难以言喻了！

低温的口腔包裹住平野的性器，柔软的肉壁紧紧的吸附着他，小虎牙划过器身，灵活的舌头一下下的舔着他顶端的小孔，吸吮着那里流出的兴奋液体。

“唔...嗯哼...苏胡吗...紫耀...”廉吊着眼睛，口齿不清的问他。琥珀一样剔透的眼睛已经蒙上一层雾气，努力的吞吐着巨物，津液从嘴角慢慢溢出。

【当然舒服啊！比自己用手做要舒服100倍！不！2000倍！！】

平野依然在心中狂吼，然而张嘴只剩沙哑的低喘声。

“廉...啊哈...我好像...快要...”

“fufufu，这么快就不行了吗，知道本大人的厉害了吧，看你还敢不敢嚣张。不过现在还不行哦，平野くん～”

廉吐出平野的性器，一点一点的从根部舔向顶部，又回到根部，反复舔弄着，手也不忘照顾他底下沉甸甸的两颗囊袋。

平野向下看着卖力的廉，小巧的嘴巴被撑到到极限，一点一点的把张牙舞爪的巨物含的更深，左脸甚至被顶出一块凸起，粉红的软舌时不时从红肿的唇瓣里伸出，在自己的巨物上来回缠绕，漂亮的脸就像醉酒似的，湿漉漉亮晶晶的眼睛偶尔迷茫的向上看着自己，这画面实在太他妈刺激了。

不过，这人明明已经被自己巨大的性器折腾得双眼含泪了，却还是一脸的倔强。

平野突然觉得此刻的廉无比的可爱，心中最柔软的地方就像被他打开了一样，无数的怜爱之情争相恐后的夺门而出。平野觉得，自己应该是恋爱了，他喜欢上了这位奇怪又神秘的，傲娇又色气的吸血鬼。平野伸出手摸了摸廉柔顺的黑发，算是给他一点鼓励。

“喂，手，不要乱摸啊！///”廉又含糊的怒嗔。

“廉，我快要...拜托...”平野顺从的请求着。

“唔姆...可以哟...射出来吧...我会一滴不剩...全部都喝进去的哦～”

廉更加努力的将平野的性器含进喉咙深处，忍住呕吐感，不断收缩自己的喉咙，给予平野最强烈的刺激，最后轻轻用自己的尖牙刺进顶端湿得一塌糊涂的小孔。

“！！！嘶...廉...快放开！我真的...快要...射...射了！啊啊啊啊啊...！！！”平野低吼着就这样又痛又爽的发射出了自己宝贵的精液。

“啊...唔...嗯...咕噜...啾...”廉将平野浓厚的精液吞食，片刻后，吐出平野的性器，并将柱身舔得干干净净，再好好塞回他的裤子里。

“多谢款待，平野くん～”

平野看着廉一脸餍足的笑容，视线再次变得迷糊起来。

啊，所谓的同居是指这样的关系吗，廉说的照顾原来是这样的照顾吗...不过，刚才真的好舒服，太舒服了...

啊，他好像还没对廉说喜欢，算了，来日方长嘛，久违的发泄完实在太累了，平野打了个哈欠，又沉沉的昏睡了过去。

続く


End file.
